New Order
by SonOfErebus
Summary: When Umaroth scours the world for potential riders he comes across the land that humans first came to Alagaesia from. In this separate "world" he finds eight people, from a pantheon of gods that still exist, and he sends a friend of theirs to tell the other seven of this world and its plight. This is their only sure way of victory and it's a risk Umaroth is willing to take.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea so I just picked up the last book of the Inheritance Cycle again because I haven't read it in like two years and started reading a crossover of it and I got interested. So yeah. Here you go. Oh yea, by the way, it's going to start at the beginning. The very beginning in Alagaesia. But after the Giant War.**

**Song of the Day- Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Show of the day-Sleepy Hollow (new show) on a website called Couchtuner .com**

From inside the Rock of Kuthian, inside the Vault of Souls, the Eldunari were stirring slowly, altering the path of destiny, they were looking over all of the world and a distant land stood out among all others. A group of land masses stood shrouded from their world, this was the place that humans came to Alagaesia from. Once they passed the wall of distortion, they could not go back because they didn't have the means to and they could not contact their species. Only riders and riders to be could pass that wall as they pleased and they did not do it often. Only in times of severe distress were the two dimensions supposed to meet. This was one of those times, the only time, as fate had decreed.

The Eldunari scoured that land for the existence of some extraordinary individuals meant to become riders, they found a pantheon of existing gods that still played a part in the role of society. This world was proceeding ten times faster than that of Alagaesia. In that pantheon of gods, they found a number of their children that were meant to become riders. So, as Arya tried to send that egg to Brom, Umaroth also sent eight eggs to the haven that these demigods called home. As he did this, he combined his strength with every other Eldunari inside the vault and raised Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard from their Underworld for Beckendorf was destined to be a rider and needed Silena otherwise he would be unwilling and sad.

The eggs that were sent to the demigods were a variety of colors. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the most powerful of the riders to be, was sent a deep blue dragon egg, a darker color than the one sent to Eragon, also a female dragon. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis was sent a shiny silver dragon egg, also female, like Percy's. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was presented with a male sky blue dragon egg, reminiscent of the color of his eyes. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades was gifted a female midnight black dragon egg that would grow up to breathe black flames. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus received a male bronze colored dragon egg, much like the metals he is so familiar with. Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Wisdom Goddess was partnered with a male gray dragon egg, who's knowledge would exceed that of any other dragon. Leo Valdez was given a female orange and red dragon, reminiscent to the sunset. Finally, Hazel Levesque, was destined to be paired with a dragon that was unique. This dragon, unlike all other dragons, was many different colors, like the gems that she was cursed with. It was a mix of sapphire, ruby, emerald, amethyst, jade, and topaz. It would shine with a beauty unmatched by any other female dragon.

Line break

All demigods, Roman and Greek, merged after the war against giants, into one large camp in the middle of the country. Camp Olympus was in a large field that was normally not given a second glance by passersby. The camp, bigger than Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood combined, was mottled with different structures of Roman and Greek design, courtesy of the Architect of Olympus. The Romans and Greeks usually got along, any small scale skirmishes were broken up by the counselors and Praetors. It was just a normal day and the seven of the prophecy were lounging by a lake that was dug out with creations of the Hephaestus/Vulcan kids and filled with water by Percy. It was a normal sunny day, no interruptions from Dionysus since he was relieved of his duty after helping defeat the Twin Giants. It was just a lazy day for them, no new Great Prophecies and few monster attacks on a small scale, the most being about a dozen or two led by a major monster.

"Hey Percy do you hear that?" Leo asked as he listened toward the edge of camp.

"Hm, yea, just some small commotion, probably a small monster attack, don't worry, Annabeth, Nico, wanna come check it out? Just us can handle it most likely, you guys stay here, have fun," Percy said as he trudged through the forest that Dionysus and Demeter created after everything was built.

It sounded like a mix of cheering and confusion, they pushed through the crowd and Percy saw what they were looking at and he staggered back. There, standing in front of everyone and next to Thalia, were Beckendorf and Silena. Annabeth let out a small gasp and ran forward and jumped towards Silena, crushing her in a hug. Percy stood there, unmoving, his face wracked with guilt and regret and Beckendorf met his gaze and walked towards him.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault. I chose my fate and I guess I chose right because I'm here now."

Percy stood there and looked up at him, he nodded and stuck out his hand and they grasped forearms and patted eachother on the back.

"Hey, also, I have instructions, I need you to bring some people and meet me in a concealed area, I have something to tell you," Beck started to list the names, "Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and a girl named Hazel. Them, Annabeth, Nico, you, and I are all a part of this."

"Alright, I'll go grab them, tell Annabeth and the others to take you to the Poseidon/Neptune cabin."

"Neptune?"

"You have a lot to catch up on my friend."

Line Break

The eight all needed were sitting around a table in the very large cabin. Beckendorf took being stared at intently as a sign to speak.

"Alright, since some of you don't know me, I'm Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin and recently raised from the dead, and this is Silena, from the Aphrodite cabin also newly alive." He said and Leo's jaw dropped and he started to speak but Beckendorf cut him off.

"Right before I left the Underworld something came to me in a dream, it was just a voice that told me to come back here and give you guys something and to tell this voice when I have," he glanced at Thalia, "originally I thought he meant Camp Half-Blood so Silena and I went there and found camp deserted so I was looking around when Thalia found me and took me here with Silena."

"Right, so what did the voice give you?" Annabeth asked, very rushed.

"Annabeth, as curious as always, the voice didn't give me anything but when I woke up I found these in front of me. I got told not to touch any of them with my bare hands until I got here so here I am," he said as he pulled out a small, pocket sized chest out of his pocket and set it on the table where it grew to full size. It looked like the world's most expensive footlocker, lined with gold. Beckendorf turned it towards Percy and told him to pick which one he felt the strongest connection to. Percy, confused, opened it and a glow of many colors enveloped his face and he looked up with a surprised face.

"Are these eggs?"

"Yep, dragon eggs, except these dragons are different. These dragons have the look of one of those King Arthur looking ones, according to the images I saw when the voice contacted me. They were made for a specific person and we are those people, at least for these eggs."

Percy nodded and looked back down. There were eight eggs total, obviously, and the order was this: silver, orange, bronze, deep blue, black, gray, sky blue, and a multicolored one. Percy went from right to left, careful not to touch and tried to feel a connection with one of them, he didn't find any sort of one until his hand landed on the dark blue one and he picked it up and it was warm to the touch. He set it carefully on the pillow Beckendorf layed down in front of each of them. The order went like that, Thalia picked the silver one, Leo orange, Jason sky blue, Hazel multicolored, Nico black, Annabeth gray, and Beckendorf bronze.

Once Beckendorf put the chest back in his pocket and all the eggs were on the pillow, they started shaking. Eventually, one by one, a small claw pierced the shell and broke the egg. Out came eight dragons, five female and three male.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are lucky my internet is down because otherwise I wouldn't be writing this chapter. Internet is addicting.**

**Song- Family First by Woe is Me (perfect song for demigods, if you listen you'll understand)**

** Show- The Big Bang Theory**

After all of the eggs hatched, the eight were awestruck at the small dragons in front of them. Nico was the first to react. He reached his hand out and placed it on the dragon's head, it was like he was compelled to. As he did, a glow illuminated and surrounded his hand and the dragon's head and Nico let out a pained scream, and his hand was steaming. After about ten seconds the glowing stopped and Nico pulled his hand away and looked at his palm. In the middle of it, right below the fingers there was a burn mark that was three fingers wide and went down to his thumb, in a weird looking circle.

"Yea, Umaroth said that would happen, I just didn't feel like saying anything," Beckendorf said, trying to suppress his laughter.

Nico just sent him a glare and motioned for Percy to try. Each burn was different, Percy's got a small one on each of his five fingertips, Thalia got one right where her wrist meets her hand, Jason got his on the top of his hand, Beckendorf got his on his knuckles, Annabeth had one going up the span of her forefinger, Leo got two on the palm of both hands, and Hazel got hers on the back of her hand, close to where Jason's was. Percy looked up and started to speak.

"What are we going to name them?"

"Let's go around the table and pick one for each, Thalia you start." Beckendorf replied.

"Hmmmm, what do you guys think about Celeste or Selene? Which one is better?"

"Selene," everyone at the table said at the same time and Thalia's dragon wagged its tail and nuzzled her hand.

"Nico you're next," Thalia said.

"Banshee," he simply said and the dragon let out a small squeal and jumped in appreciation.

"And Hazel?"

"Arion, like my horse here." She said and the dragon accepted the name.

"Jason?"

"Tempest." He stated the name of his kind-of-pet storm spirit.

"Annabeth?"

"Odysseus," she said.

"Mine will be Zephyr," said Beckendorf as everyone looked at him.

Everyone shifted their gaze towards Leo who was trying not to laugh and Percy who looked like he was about to explode from trying to think too hard.

"Well, my dragon is a girl, so I'll name it Echo, for the nymph I met." Leo said with a fond expression, and Hazel smiled at him knowingly.

Everyone stared at Percy intently, it looked like black smoke was coming out of his ears and it sounded like gears were breaking in his head.

"OH! I got it! I'll name her Thetis, like the water nymph mother of Achilles." Percy said with an accomplished expression on his face and everyone nodded and all of the dragons seemed to accept and enjoy their names.

"Now that that is finished, Umaroth also asked me to make you guys new weapons compatible with Alagaesia because Celestial Bronze can't pass through the barrier between our worlds so he gave me a large amount of this metal called 'Brightsteel' and taught me how to make rider weapons. It is very hard to do so give me the ideas you want for your weapon and I'll get to work on them, you guys go play with your dragons, get familiar with them. They won't be big enough to ride on until we're ready to go to Alagaesia but it's just like riding a Pegasus or a big bronze metal dragon which all of you are familiar with one or the other. Now, give me your weapon idea and I'll get to work making it. Also, they're really lightweight according to the description Umaroth gave me, so anything will work for anyone as long as the length is somewhat compatible with your size as not to be too clumsy."

"I'll have a bow and arrows and a dagger if you can," Thalia said.

"I'll have a spear," Jason said.

"Can you make me a sweet scythe?!" Nico half yelled.

"I'll have a cavalry sword," Hazel said as she showed him her spatha.

"Hmmm, what about a trident but could you make it so that it can be used as a slicing weapon too, like the two outer prongs would have blades on the outer side? I've always wanted to try one." Percy said dreamily.

"Make me a glaive," Annabeth stated as she explained what one was when Beckendorf looked confused.

"Oooh can I have a mace?" Leo asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yea, sure you guys, those will all work. Thalia I'll make you a sword too because I'll have some extra left over and it will give you some more reach unless you want a spear?"

"Yea, make me a spear, swords are uncomfortable."

"Alright, and the weapons are unique in that they show some characteristics of the person who wields it, so Thalia and Jason, yours might be able to be charged with lightning at all times without weakening you." Beckendorf explained.

"Sweet!" everyone at the table yelled making Beckendorf cover his ears, and then silence came before Leo got a confused look on his face.

"Beckendorf, what's your weapon going to be?"

"Already made it," he said as he pulled out a double headed warhammer that had a six foot long handle and the hammer part was a foot long on each side and six inches tall and wide.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Leo walked over and tried picking it up, a little too hard because it was about three hundred pounds lighter than he expected and he fell over backwards and the hammer landed on him and knocked the wind out of him. They all looked confused as to how it would actually damage something until Beckendorf grabbed it and led them out into the courtyard toward a giant stone slab and swung it downwards as hard as he could and the slab imploded and burst into a million pieces. He then put his hand on the bottom of the handle and pushed upward and it shrunk to the size of a forging hammer that he said he would use to make their weapons.

Line Break

An hour later, all the campers looked on in awe as they saw Nico look happy for once as he played with his black dragon. Along with the other six of the riders they ran through camp letting their dragons chase them and just had a great time that day. It took two full days for Beckendorf to make their weapons and the dragons grew to the size of their riders. They walked into the arena to train with their weapons and dragons, each dragon could breathe fire so they had them do aerial combat with some dummies and non-lethal with the other dragons. Each dragon had one obvious strength. Zephyr was the strongest in terms of brute strength, Selene was the fastest, Banshee was the stealthiest and most intimidating, Odysseus, like his namesake, was the smartest and most clever, Arion had the strongest scales, almost impenetrable, Echo breathed the hottest flames, Tempest, instead of breathing fire, breathed lightning, and Thetis was the most acrobatic and flexible of the eight, with strength and speed that were almost on par with Zephyr and Banshee.

As the dragons roughhoused and trained with each other, the riders paired up to spar themselves, it was Nico vs. Leo, Beckendorf vs. Percy, Jason vs. Thalia, and Hazel vs. Annabeth. They didn't go all at once except watched the others spar first. First up was Nico and Leo and they got to opposite sides of the arena. Nico unhooked his scythe from his back and held it like Death himself, dressed in a black trench coat he looked menacing and Leo grabbed his average sized mace from his belt and grabbed the extra one Beckendorf made for him from the other side. With his two maces he actually looked kind of scary, even more so when he shouted and the burst into flames. The two ran at each other and Nico rolled under Leo's first swing and hooked him with the scythe where the blade meets the handle, the blunt spot, and swung it like a baseball bat as hard as he could and sent Leo flying into the wall. The impact made the wall shatter and Leo slowly climbed out and got back into position. This time when they ran at each other Nico swung at Leo and Leo caught the blade with his left hand mace and jabbed Nico in the stomach with his right hand mace and the explosion that the fire caused sent Nico fly into the opposite wall. These two were evenly matched so the battle went on with no clear winner but it showed obvious improvements in their speed.

Next up was Beckendorf and Percy and they both drew their weapons of equal length. They both looked like their fathers as Percy stood there with the trident at arm's length and Beckendorf hefting his hammer with both hands. Because of Beckendorf's size, he was slower than Percy, but stronger by a long shot. They ran at each other and Beckendorf tried to uppercut Percy with his hammer, but with expert precision Percy planted his foot on the flat part of the hammer and launched himself upward, and dived down with the trident in front of him. Beckendorf turned his hammer so it would catch the trident between the prongs and pushed back up, making Percy unhook it and land gracefully a few feet away. Beckendorf ran at him again and swung sideways this time, and Percy tried to catch it on the handle of the trident to minimize the damage but it still knocked him off his feet and slide to the right. They continued on like this, neither able to defeat the other until they both collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Thalia and Jason helped them back to the others.

It continued like this for a month before their dragons were grown enough to be ridden and they left for Alagaesia. Their first stop was Tronjheim.


End file.
